Really Now?
by OtakuWhovian1224
Summary: Oh dear. It looks like we've been sucked into an anime...WAIT WHAT!


Chapter 1

"Don't wanna break your heart! Wanna give your heart a break! I know you're scared-"

"SHUT UP!"

Daniel pouted and glared at Sophie. Sophie rubbed her temples irritatedly and continued to read.

'" _Ok, so the three conjunctions are correlative, subordinating and co-_"She thought.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! Ge-ring ring ding ding d-ding ding!" Daniel shouted.

Sophie groaned loudly before stalking across the room to Daniel4 and smacking her over the head with the textbook. Daniel muttered an 'ow' and rubbed her head. Sophie snickered and plopped on the bed. Daniel stared at Sophie for awhile, before looking around the room in obvious boredom. She twitched and jerked restlessly before giving up and trotting over to the bed.

"We finally have a sleepover and you want to study?" Daniel asked exasperatedly.

"Well, what do _**you**_ wanna do then?" Sophie asked.

"Swim!" Daniel exclaimed.

"It's seven o' clock," Sophie said.

"Run around outside!" Daniel tried again.

"It's seven o' clock." Sophie repeated.

"Play in the backyard-"Daniel began.

"IT'S SEVEN O' CLOCK!" Sophie shouted.

Daniel pouted again and scratched her head. She grabbed Sophie's trusty baseball bat from a corner in the room and swung it aimlessly. She swung again for a few times but stopped when she nearly knocked down a shelf. A loud growling noise filled the room and Sophie patted her stomach, embarrassed. As if on cue, Daniel's stomach growled right after.

"I'm hungry." Daniel stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess a large bowl of ice-cream and some popcorn isn't really a meal," Sophie said, referring to when the two had raided the kitchen cabinets for food and sweets earlier.

Daniel nodded in agreement and jumped energetically off the bed.

"I'm getting some food, be back in a sec." She said, making her way to the door.

Sophie stopped her with her voice. "Get me something too," She demanded.

Daniel looked at her incredulously. "What am I, your servant?"

"Yup. Now fetch me some food you peasant." Sophie said in a proud voice as she lounged on the bed. "After all, this is _**my **_house."

Daniel rolled her eyes and exited the room. As she descended the staircase, she held her hand up in puppet form and pretended it was Sophie's mouth.

"_Fetch me food you peasant_, "She said in a high pitched voice.

"I can hear you!" Sophie shouted from the bedroom.

"And I don't care!" Daniel shouted back and pranced into the kitchen. Singing to herself, she turned on the light and made her way over to the refrigerator. She opened the fridge door and perused the shelves. Nothing interested her and she was about to head to the cabinet when something caught her eye. There was a large container of lasagna, probably leftovers from the night before on the third shelf. She took it out and popped it into the microwave. She sent the timer and the familiar sound of the microwave heating filled the room.

She hummed and tapped her foot to the beat of the song. Doing her own silly dance she swung the bat she still had in her hand and turned around 360 degrees smoothly. Something creaked behind her and she stopped.

"Sophie?" She called out, turning around. Everything suddenly seemed eerily silent and she gulped.

"Sophie if this is a prank, it's not funny." She said again. Hearing nothing, she called out a little louder.

"Sophie?"

"Yes?" A faint voice answered from upstairs. "What is it?"

A new sense of fear overcame her. If this wasn't Sophie, who was it? A robber? Oh why did Soph's parents have to go out that night? Why didn't they stay to watch over them? The hairs of the back of her neck raised and she spun around again. The distinct feeling of someone watching her washed over her. A loud crash was heard from her left and she turned around again, now panicked.

She surveyed the room quickly once more. Her instincts told her that the danger was now behind her. She gripped the bat, strengthened her hold on it and gulped, making up her mind. She spun around quickly, raising the bat above her head in a defense position. What she saw made her mouth go dry and her heart almost stop. It felt like all the air was being sucked form her lungs. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could she was engulfed in a bright white light and she vanished.

The microwave beeped.


End file.
